


A Girl in Green

by orphan_account



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a picture of perfection, and she has her eyes set on the girl who is not made of paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary was an idea of her father's, made on a rather cold and lonely night. Some called her his masterpiece. Others didn't understand how she stood against his other work. And some, some said she was the heart of Guertena.

They were almost correct.

While running through the gallery, she had to admit, she truly was like him. They both had an interest in a woman in red, and both were just out of their reach. He'd loved Mary's big sister, the painting one. She'd been made in a fit of anger, but in the end he'd declared her one of his favorite personal pieces. Mary loved that girl in red, her ticket to a better life. She was young, but she was made by Guertena. That deep feeling in her was real.

Drawing had been a past time for her in this sad world. One day he'd come up to her and complimented her on it. He gave her art supplies and continued to do so. It hadn't hit her until one day that he was trying to make her just like him.

She wasn't going to fail like her father did. She would not hide from the world and failure like he did, his soul locked away in whatever he created. She would not chase after a painting, or settle for less than what was real. No, she had her eyes set on the girl in red, the one who would lead her to the truth. And unlike her father, she would get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal

Mary was a smart girl. Her parents hadn't objected to taking her to the art gallery because they knew she would enjoy it. Learning came easy to her, and she desired to learn more.

Luckily, Kanji had been easy to learn. Ib had struggled with it, so along the way she'd read out loud to her whatever she couldn't. It had been fun at first, something to distract them from the nightmare around them.

Now it was probably going to save Ib's life.

Mary hitched up her skirt and began to run. Why had she ever let her new friend go off with Garry? He was practically a stranger, and her mother had always said to never go with strangers. Still, she'd allowed Ib to go off with him.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her suspicions about him being more than he appeared correct, but they still hadn't come anywhere near the truth. It may have seemed impossible anywhere else, but she'd forced herself to throw logic out the window. This was Guertena's world.


End file.
